This invention relates to a coin counter for slot machines, which is provided in a game parlor where a plurality of or, in many cases, a large number of slot machines are provided. The term "coin" used here means game media including a game coin, a game medal, or money coin.
Heretofore, in a game parlor having slot machine islands in which a large number of slot machines are provided, coin counters, for counting the coins obtained by players, and their accessories are fixedly provided at corners of the parlor or parts of the slot machine islands.
It is, however, inconvenient for the players that the coin counter is far from where they are, and that they have to wait in a line for a long time when a lot of players want to count at the same time.